


Meeting the monster

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: The Monster's treasure [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Freeform, M/M, Macro/Micro, Swearing, Vore, monster having sex with a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Jamison heard a rumor about a cave in at the mountains next to his village that holds treasures beyond imagination.But there’s another rumor that a monster guards it…





	1. Meeting the monster

Jamison sat on the ground, cup in hand, and waited to see which merciful souls might spare him a gold coin he could use to buy good. 

He had been poor his whole life. His mother and he lived in small house and tried to survive. Even when Jamison was a child, he worked hard with his mother in the Count’s fields.

They had money for the rent, but it was never enough. They needed food and clothes and had to pay taxes too.

Jamison lived with his mother through his adulthood. His mother eventually got sick and passed away from lack of proper food and hard labour. Even though Jamison worked hard doing different jobs, he couldn’t get enough money to keep his house.

He was kicked out, and since then, he lived on the streets.

It was hard time, Jamison lost his right hand and leg when he was a child in accident. He was helping men to fell trees for the firewood that the village needed. One of the trees collapsed on him, trapping his hand and leg under it, crushing the bones badly.

One of the workers ran back to village to get the doctor. The doctor examined Jamison’s limbs, but it was too late. Only thing left to do was amputate his limbs. Doctor sawed them off, Jamison bit his lips hard, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Her mother was devastated. How could they afford to have prosthesis made for Jamison? Fortunately, they had a old friend who made prosthesis and he gave them Jamison's for free, not wanting any payment for them.

The evening came and Jamison had enough money to have something to eat from the tavern. The tavern’s owner was a nice old lady who let Jamison sleep there sometimes if Jamison didn’t find any other shelter.  
While Jamison was eating his bread, he heard two men talking. “Hey, have you heard about the cave at the foot of the mountain? Someone says there’s lots of treasures, like gold, silver and other neat things. There’s so much in fact that you could come even richer than the Count.”

“Yeah right. And pigs fly and the moon is made from cheese. I think you've had enough ale my fiend.” The other man chuckled.

“No, no… I know it’s true. I haven’t seen it or been there myself, but I know it’s true. But I heard there’s a monster protecting it too. Anyone who dared to go there never came back. One of them was my other friend, he was a good lad. He went there, not sure what happened to him, but I bet it was something horrible.”

The other man nodded and lifted up his stein. “To your friend, and other brave souls who are now in the Lord’s care.” Both men toasted and finished their beers, heading home after that.

Jamison sat in there in his own thoughts. “A treasure that would you make a richer than the Count? Not bad…”

“You’re going to search for the treasure?” The woman asked, and snapped Jamison back to reality. “Oh sweetie, that’s just a stupid rumour that the men talk about when they've had too much booze.

“But what if it’s true? Imagine how better people's lives would be if the treasure could be found? Dammit, if I’d heard about this earlier, mum and I…” Jamie started to shake.

The lady touched Jamison’s hand and smiled gently. “Darling, your mother was the sweetest woman I ever knew. And you are really sweet too, I hate to think of losing you. You've always been nice and fair to others, keeping yourself out of trouble. Life has been hard for you, but you are still alive. You've been working so hard all your life... I know some good will happen to you, you'll see.”

Jamison calmed down. “Thank you... You know, you've been like a mother to me. Giving me food and giving me a place to sleep when it’s cold. I wish I could pay you back somehow, not just giving you a couple of coins for the food… I want to give you something better…”

The woman shed a tear. “Jamison, you are like an angel, but please, give up the idea of finding the treasure.” She gently stroked Jamison’s hand and began to close the tavern. “You can sleep near the fireplace again, I’ll make you a bed.”  
“Thanks.” Jamison smiled, but he couldn’t get the treasure off his mind. He decided to leave early in the morning.

Jamison slept peacefully, dreaming of finding the treasure and about his mother. Both lived like kings for the rest of their lives, having everything they needed and Jamison gave part of the treasure to other needy souls too, especially to the tavern keeper.

I was still dark when Jamison woke up. He took some bread and water with him, paying for them with his last few coins. He wanted to write small letter to the woman, but he knew it was best not to, she would only worry.

Jamison walked through the sleeping village, wondering if others would miss him if something happened to him. Probably not, only the tavern keeper would be sad about it, she really was like a mother to him.

Jamison made it out of the gate and looked up the road to the mountains. “Here goes...” He huffed and started to walk. It was a long journey, he stopped to rest at one point and continued to walk when the day was bright enough.

Jamison walked for miles, but finally saw the mountain from afar and started to run towards it. When he was close enough, he stopped outside the cave. Jamison walked inside, realizing it was really dark. He kept walking quietly in the darkness, wondering how deep the cave was.

Suddenly there was a delicious scent on the air. Jamison licked his lips. “It smells like vegetable soup, and some fresh bread too.” His stomach gave a growl, he was out of water and bread and oh so hungry. 

Jamison let the scent guide him to a big fireplace, and a cauldron over it, boiling. There was a table made of a round stone, fresh bread and jug of water on it. 

Jamison climbed the table with some difficulty, panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. Suddenly, he was thrown into the air by heavy footsteps. Everytime he landed, he was jostled off his feet again.

Finally, Jamison was able to regain his footing, looking a place to hide. There was a wooden cup flipped on its side and he crawled under it, peeking out.

Jamison almost gasped, but covered his mouth quickly. In front of the cauldron stood a colossal monster. It looked like a human, but it had a pig’s head with long ears and big, flag nosed snout.

“Hm, the soup is almost done.” The monster hummed. It moved toward the table, but stopped just short of it. Snorts echoed around the cave as it sniffed the air. “Wait a minute… I smell humans.”

Jamison’s heart almost stopped when he saw the monster sniffing more, moving towards the hiding place. 

“Oh God…” Jamison whispered in fear.

“Come out human, I know you’re here somewhere!” The monster shouted. Its voice was so loud and deep that it made Jamison cover his ears.

The monster came closer and closer, finally standing in front of the table. “I can smell you...” It grunted and looked at the cup. The giant lifted it up and saw Jamison, who screamed and tried to run away.

But Jamison was lifted from his feet by huge hand that almost crushed him. “Let me go!” Jamison shouted and bit at the thick fingers that held him.

The monster grunted, lifting Jamison near its putrid face. “Another human, come to steal my treasure? Don’t you know what happened to the others?”

Jamison was silent, he just shook his head. The monster grinned, showing its huge, sharp teeth. “You're about to find out...”


	2. Smut, smut everywhere

Jamison yelped when the monster lifted him up and opened his mouth. He saw the depths of his throat, the sharp teeth, and thick, shining saliva.

“P… please! Don’t eat me! I have someone waiting for me at home! I… I’ll do anything! Anything!” Jamison shouted in panic.

The monster closed his mouth and looked at Jamison. “Anything?”

Jamison nodded furiously. “Y... yes!”

Monster grinned mischievously, kneading his groin. “I know just the thing.”

The monster carried Jamison to his bed made of hay and fur. He laid down and removed his pants, showing his pulsing cock. “I’m in heat, if you can make me cum, I won’t eat you and you can go.”

Jamison was roughly dropped near the monster’s junk. Jamison gulped, he'd never seen such a big cock. Well, he'd never seen a monster either.

“Go on, I’m waiting.” The monster growled impatiently and shoved Jamison toward his cock.

“J… just a second.” Jamison said nervously. The monster’s junk had a musky smell that made his head spin.

Jamison began to kiss the giant cock and used his hands to rub it. He kissed every inch, kneading the skin around the base.

The monster put his hands behind his head and looked at Jamison. “That feels nice, keep going.”

Jamison kept kissing and rubbing. The overpowering smell made him feel funny, his own cock getting erect. Maybe it was the pheromones that emanated from the randy beast.  
Jamison removed his own pants, threw a them on the ground and started to rub his whole body against the monster’s cock. 

“Oh fuck…” The monster groaned in pleasure.

Jamison lifted himself, climbing up the monster's length to eagerly lap at his slit. Precum started to ooze to Jamie’s face and he tasted it, making him feel even hornier. A few more licks and rubs began to work their magic, Jamison feeling the monster’s cock trembling as cum began to spurt from the tip. 

“Shit!” The monster growled and came, covering Jamison in his thick cum. Jamison bit his lip as he came too, his cum lost in the monster’s own.

The monster began to pant and groan, lifting Jamison off his cock and put him down on his chest. Jamison sat there, covered in cum that he wiped away from his eyes and mouth, coughing little bit.

Jamison felt the the monster staring at him, it made him shuddered in fear. He thought that the monster might eat him after all.

But then he felt rag on his body, wiping off the cum from his skin, large fingers passing his pants to him. “That felt amazing, I haven't had sex that good in years. Thank you, human.”

“You’re welcome, sir.” Jamie said and put his pants back on. 

The monster chuckled. “You don’t have to be so polite with me, I am a monster after all. You can call me Mako.

“Mako.” Jamison muttered breathlessly before he fainted. All the fear, the monster’s pheromones, and pleasuring him were too much to handle.


	3. I would like to know more about you

Jamison woke up in a small cage, looking around at his surroundings.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Mako came closer the cage and looked at Jamison, who jumped up and backed away.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. Are you hungry?“

Jamison felt his stomach growl and he nodded.

Mako opened the cage door and held out his hand for Jamison to climb.

Jamison hesitated first, but then decided he had no other choice but to trust Mako and climbed on his big palm.

Mako walked to the kitchen where he set Jamison on the table and gave him small bowl of soup, little crumbs of bread, and some water.

Jamison started to eat while keeping eye on Mako, making sure he wouldn’t do anything to him.

Mako sat down and started to eat too.

Both sat in silence before Jamison opened his mouth. “So, you won’t eat me?”

Mako shook his head. “No, you helped me last night, and for that I thank you.”

“No problem…” Jamison felt weird. He was sitting with a monster who almost killed him and they were eating together.

“What’s your name? Why did you break into my house? Did you come from the village?” Mako asked.

Jamison jolted. Was he in trouble? If he explained the reason, would Mako get mad and eat him after all? Or would he do other horrible things to him? 

“My name is Jamison. I'm from the village and I came here because I heard rumors about a treasure that a monster guards.”   
Jamison looked at Mako and gulped. “I only wanted to have some of the treasure so I could have better life. I’m really poor and I don’t have a home. Well, there’s a place I can sleep and eat sometimes but still.”

“Where are your parents? Can’t you live with them?” Mako asked.

Jamison felt tears roll down his cheeks. “My father passed away when I was a baby and I don’t have mother either any more. If… if I have found the treasure earlier, she…”

Mako felt bad, he didn’t want to make Jamison sad. “I’m so sorry about your parents, I didn't know.”

Jamison dried his tears. “It’s okay. With the treasure, my mom and me would've lived like kings, no more living on scraps or working long days with small payments.”

Both sat in silence for a moment before Jamison opened his mouth. “So, where do you come from? Have you always lived here in the mountains?”

“No. I lived in the countryside, in peace, far away from here. But one day the humans noticed me and wanted to get rid of me. I didn’t do anything to them. Maybe it was the rumors you hear about giants eating people... I managed to leave my old home before the humans came to kill me.”

“I roamed the country, tried to find a peaceful place to live, far away from the people. Finally I found this cave. A little close to the village, but I thought I could live in peace. Then the rumors started.”

Jamie sat there and listened. “The rumors about your treasure?”

Mako nodded. “My parents gave me some diamonds and stuff when I moved out, they said to keep them if I ever met other giants and needed to trade...”

“One day I was here at home when a human I didn’t notice somehow found my place and saw the treasure. He went to the village and started to talk about it to others. They came here and wanted to kill me and take the treasure.”

Mako scratched his neck. “I admit, I lost my temper. I only wanted to live in peace, alone. But I always got treated badly. Always the shouts and jeers. It got worse when I was in heat… My body was already making me act funny and then all the humans coming after my treasure… I gave them a chance to leave peacefully but they didn’t listen me and.. Well, I bet you can guess what happened to them.”

“Yeah, I kind of understand now why you are so aggressive towards humans and wanted to eat me. I would be pissed off too… Don’t you have a partner to mate with or something?” Jamison asked.

“No, I’m all alone. Nobody to help me…” Mako said with a sad tone.

Now was Jamison's turn to feel bad. The poor monster, humans hurting him and not having anyone to share his life with. Sure, he tried to kill Jamison, but it was understandable.

“Uh… this probably sounds weird but if you like… I could maybe be your partner…” Jamison looked at Mako.

Mako looked him with a surprised expression. “Are you sure? I'm an ugly monster… You could find a someone else who’s better looking than me.”

Jamison shook his head. “I ain’t pretty myself. I’m skin and bones, missing hair, got no limbs...and I only like men. Nobody has ever showed any interest in me…”

Mako looked at Jamison. “I want you to be sure about this, don’t rush it.”

Both finished their meals, Jamison rose up and stretched. “Thank you for the meal. Is it okay if I come back tomorrow and tell you what I've decided?”

“I wouldn’t leave if I were you. It’s night outside and it’s really dark, you could get lost or get attacked by wild animals.” Mako warned him. “You can stay here over the night and leave in the morning.”

Jamison thought about it, Mako was right. It could get cold too at night and he would freeze if he couldn’t find a warm and safe place in the wilderness. 

“Would you like to sleep in the cage or on the table? I’ll make you a small bed.” Mako asked and smiled.

“If it’s okay, I would like to sleep on the table. The cage isn’t bad but you know…”

Mako chuckled. “I understand, you don’t want to feel like a prisoner.” 

Mako made small bed for Jamison on the table and stoked the fire so they could be warm at night. Both went to bed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. O-ou

Jamison slept peacefully until he heard snoring. He woke up and looked around confused when he remembered where he was.

Jamison rose up and yawned, he looked at Mako who was still sleeping.

“I wonder if it’s morning yet?” He thought.

Jamison felt a little hungry and picked up some bread to snack on.

“Good morning Jamison.” Mako said and scratched his belly.

“Morning. Sorry, I already started to eat breakfast.” Jamison giggled nervously.

“It’s okay, eat as much as you like, it’s a long way back to the village. I can give you bread and water for the journey.” Mako smiled, sat down and started to eat breakfast too.

“Thanks. If it’s okay I’ll leave soon as I have eaten? I’ll come back this evening.” Jamison said.

“Sure. Just don’t tell anyone where you have been, I don’t want you to get in trouble. I’ll wait for you at the cave’s entrance.”

Both finished eating breakfast and Jamison set off back to the village after saying bye to Mako.

As Jamison walked he thought about what he would say if someone asked where he'd been. He didn’t want to get him and Mako in trouble.

Finally, Jamison made it to the village, wanting to see the innkeeper. He went to the inn where the woman was.

The woman was happy when she saw Jamison, she hugged him tight and cried. “Oh Jamison! You’re back safe! I was so worried about you when you didn’t come here for the night.”

Jamison scratched his neck. “I’m sorry for worrying you. I went for the walk in the forest and got lost, I found the way back at this morning when it got light.”

The woman let go of Jamison and dried her tears. “Next time, tell me where you’re going okay?” Then she playfully gave Jamison a small cuff on the ear.

“I promise.” Jamison laughed.

“Sit down darling, you must be hungry.” The woman gave Jamison some meat and vegetables that he ate happily.

“So, are we going to do it or not?” 

“Sure, it can be that hard right? We sneak in and take the treasure. And if the monster attacks us, we just kill it.”

Jamison listened the conversation coming for the near table. There was a group of men sat there scheming. “Are you crazy? Are you even sure how big the monster is? If it’s really big, how can we hope to kill it?”

“I had an idea, we use powerful poison on it. The death is slow, sure, but it would be painful. Imagine the monster suffering and dying, it wouldn’t be around to kill us anymore.” one of the men laughed.

It made Jamison’s blood boil. He wanted to go the men and tell the truth about Mako, him not being a threat to anyone, as long he was left alone. But he would get Mako in trouble, and himself too.

The men would probably capture and torture him to tell them about Mako and his treasure, leaving him to die and going after Mako. He needed to warn Mako.

“Thanks for the meal, I have to go now.” Jamison said and walked to the door.

“Where are you going? Are you coming back for the night? The woman asked.

“I’m going for a walk, I’ll try to come back early if I don’t get lost again.” Jamison joked and waved goodbye.

Jamison started to run towards the gate as fast as he could. But someone grabbed him and dragged him behind a building.

“Now, be a good boy and tell us about the treasure…”


	5. Trouble, trouble, trouble

Jamison gasped as he was seized by two familiar looking men. They were part of the group he saw in the inn. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

One of the men grabbed Jamison’s hands tightly, so he couldn’t move them. The other took a knife and held it to Jamison’s throat.

“You know full well what we mean. You went to the cave for the treasure, right? You wanted to keep it to yourself, huh?”

“No, I didn’t. I went to walk in the woods and got lost, that’s all…” Jamison explained calmly.

Jamison felt the knife’s edge on his adam’s apple. “You’re lying… I know you went to the cave. I followed you all the way to the entrance. Then I came back and told the boss.”

Jamison was glad he didn’t follow him all the way inside. He would’ve seen Mako and then all hell would’ve broken loose.

“Here’s the deal. You take us to the cave and tell us where the treasure is. Don’t worry, you’ll get your own cut.”

Jamison spat at man. “I won’t help you guys, you can torture me or whatever, I’m not doing it…”

The man grinned. “Oh really? Why didn’t you say so? We don’t mind… Shame if something happens to the inn though...”

Jamison jolted. “What you mean?”

“Oh you know… the building could probably be burned down… or the innkeeper could get hurt really badly.” the man smiled sadistically.

“You leave her out of this!” Jamison shouted angrily.

“So, you going to do it? You help us and we leave the woman and you alone, okay?”

Jamison grit his teeth, he had no other choice… He didn’t want the closest thing to a mother to get hurt. “I… I’ll do it.”

The other man let go and both of them smiled. “Splendid! You meet us at the gate at midnight and then we’ll set off. If you chicken out or tell anyone about this, you know what will happen.”

Jamison didn’t say anything, he just nodded in agreement.

The men left and Jamison stood there, clenching his fists. What had he got himself into?


	6. The plan

Jamison and the gang met at the gate at midnight. 

“Good, you didn’t chicken out. Now, let’s go through the plan shall we?” The leader said.

All the men nodded. “Okay. Jamison takes us to the cavern and shows where the treasure is. We take it, all will have their share. Simple.”

“But what about the monster? What if we get caught by it?” One of them men asked.

The leader chuckled. “Don’t worry about the monster. I got some powerful poison. The bastard will have a painful end.”

Jamie felt his heart drop. His brain worked overtime to come up with a plan. “Wait!”

The gang and the leader looked at Jamison. “What, you’re going to drop out now?”

“No, I was just thinking… what if we don’t have to kill the monster?”

The leader raised his eyebrow. “What do you mean we don’t have to kill it? You think it would let us just walk away with the treasure?”

“Of course not…” Jamison shook his head and took a little bag from his pocket. “I have some strong sleeping medicine in here. We put this in the monster’s food, let it fall asleep, and then we take the treasure.”

The leader thought about it. 

“I can do it. You can wait at the entrance, I come back to you when the job is done.” Jamison suggested.

“Sounds fine to me. Men?” the leader looked around at the gang.

“I support Jamison’s idea. He’s been in the cave already and he probably knows where the monster eats.” One member said.  
“Okay. The new plan is Jamison uses the sleeping drug for the monster, comes back to us when it’s asleep and then we take the treasure?” the leader asked.

All nodded in agreement and started to walk to the cavern. Jamison was already planning how he would warn Mako about the gang.

Finally they made it to the entrance. “Okay Jamison, go in and do your job. And don’t even think about trying anything…” The leader frowned at him.

Jamison nodded. “I know. But it’ll take me some time though, be patient. I’ll come back after I’m sure the monster is fast asleep.”

The gang waited outside and watched Jamison walk into the cavern. 

Jamison’s heart was beating so fast, he hoped Mako would cooperate with him or things would end badly for both of them.

Jamison made it to end of the cave where Mako was waiting for him. Mako turned around when he smelled Jamie’s familiar scent.

“You’re late, I waited for you all evening. Did you forget when to come?”

Jamison shook his head. “No, it… it’s just… I have bad new for you…”

Mako scooped Jamison into his palm and he sat down, the scent of fear strong on him. “What’s wrong? You smell different…”

Jamie gulped. “I’m so sorry. When I first came here a man from my village followed me and told the local gang leader. Now they’re outside waiting for me to come back so they can steal your treasure…”

Jamison started to shake. “I didn’t want to do it, but if I refused they would hurt a woman who was a like a mother to me when my own passed away. They have poison that kills you slowly…”

Mako sat there in silence. Jamison cried. “I’m so sorry Mako… I’m a danger to everyone, including you!”

“Jamison, I’m not mad at you. It was hard decision for you to make, I knew more people would come for my treasure, rumours spread like wildfire.” Mako smiled gently. “Thanks for telling the truth. Don’t worry, we can do something. Do you have any ideas?”

Jamison dried his tears, smiled and started to think. “I told them that I have a small bag containing strong sleeping medicine and the plan was to put it to your food. There’s just beans in here, but they fell for it.”

Mako chuckled. “That was clever. How about I pretend to sleep and you bring them in?”

“Yeah! But what should we do afterwards?“ Jamison said 

“I have a good idea for that…” Mako grinned sadistically and licked his lips.

Jamison shuddered. “Oh, that would be a horrible end for them… I love it! They wouldn’t be missed by anybody, they were always making other people’s lives miserable.”

“Now that’s settled, shall we begin?” Mako asked.

Jamison grinned and stood up. “Let’s do this.”


	7. Jamison, you sneaky thing

The gang were still waiting for Jamison to come back. Finally, he arrived.

“Took you long enough, how’s the monster?” the leader asked.

“Sorry. It took some time for meds to start to work, but now the monster is in a deep sleep.” Jamison said with a sincere tone.

“Alright, but just in case, we use the poison on our weapons. I’m not taking any risks.” The leader said. 

Jamison hoped that he and Mako were quick enough to act before they could use it.

When they were done, all of them entered the cavern, Jamison leading the way. They found the end where Mako was sleeping, snoring loudly to make it more believable.

“Okay, where’s the treasure?” one of the men whispered.

“Let me see… I remember seeing a huge sack somewhere in the corner.” Jamison thought. “There it is,” he pointed towards it.

The men went to the sack and tried to figure how to get the treasure out. “You’re sure this has treasure in it? You’re not fucking with us?” the leader asked.

“No, I’m telling the truth. I saw the sack when it was open and there was gold and other neat stuff. I couldn’t take any of it because the monster was here.” Jamison lied.

“Hey boss, the sack is open but I don’t see anything in it.” one the member said.

“You have to look deeper, I know the treasure is there. Maybe the monster took some out to count it, that’s why it’s half empty.” Jamison shrugged.

“What should we do?” other member asked. The leader thought for a moment.

“You should climb inside, I’ll stay here and guard the monster just in case it wakes up. And you can choose who takes what, I’ll take what’s left.” Jamison suggested.

The leader was little skeptical about it, but he believed Jamison. “Okay, we’ll do it. But try not to screw up.”

All them except Jamison climbed inside the bag. Jamison looked at Mako who was still pretending being asleep. 

He sneaked over to Mako and whispered. “Time for phase two.” 

Mako nodded, stood up and went to the bag. When he walked the ground shook, making the gang jostle around in the bag.

“Jamison! What’s going on?” the leader shouted. Jamison didn’t answer, he watched Mako closing the sack, trapping the men inside.

The gang started to panic, punching and kicking the sack. “Jamison! Let us out!”

Mako winked to Jamison who started to act. “Guys, I’m so sorry! The monster woke up! Oh no, please… please let me go!”

It was hard for Mako not to chuckle. He took an old fish bone in his fist and looked at Jamison.

“Ouch, you’re crushing me! No, no, no… Aaaaahhhhh!” Jamison pretended to shout in pain and Mako crushed the bone in his hand, making a cracking sound.

“Jamison?!”

“Dear God! The monster crushed his bones into smithereens!” 

“We’re done for!” 

“Hold yourselves together! We’re not done yet!” the leader shouted. “Soon as the monster opens the sack, we attack it and poison the bastard. It will learn the hard way not to mess with humans.”

Jamison and Mako heard what the leader said. They had to do something about the weapons, but what?

Mako had an idea. He told about it to Jamison and Jamison nodded in agreement.

Jamison hid under a wooden bowl and peeked under from it.

Mako took the sack and emptied it onto the table so the gang fell down on the hard surface. “Now you thieves will be punished...”


	8. Get owned

The gang look up at Mako, horrified. “Now, men! Let’s kill this bastard!” the leader shouted and charged towards Mako.

The others followed him, but Mako captured the leader in his grip, squeezing him hard enough to make him drop his weapon. Others he knocked off their feet, sending them scattering around the table.

Mako lifted the leader towards his face. “You little shits thought you could kill me? Foolish humans, now you shall share the same fate as other thieves before you.”

He opened his mouth and dropped the human in. Mako closed his jaws with a click and started to move the leader with his tongue, tasting him.

Jamison and the others watched Mako’s cheeks bulging. After some teasing Mako finally swallowed him. “Mmm… what a nice little snack. I want more.”

Mako reached for a nearby man who tried to grab his weapon, but Mako was faster. “Oh God!” the man shouted before he was tossed in Mako’s maw, being swallowed instantly.

“You taste delicious. I hope you’ll add a little to my bulk.” Mako chuckled and rubbed his stomach. “I haven’t had humans this tasty in a long time.”

“Y… you asshole! You killed Jamison!” one of the men shouted angrily.

“So? I bet you would’ve killed him after you got the treasure. I heard from him that you torment the village and everyone would benefit if you disappeared.” Mako growled.

Another man was grabbed by Mako’s huge hand, swiftly being swallowed down. The two who were left shook with fear. “Please, let us go! We’ll leave you alone and tell others to stay away. You can keep the treasure, no-one will come to bother you anymore…” 

“I could have let you go, but you broke into my home, tried to take my treasure and kill me….” Mako sighed.

Mako looked the rest of the men and grinned.“Shame that there are so few snacks. I wish I had more of them…”   
Then he scooped rest of them into his fist, tossed them into his mouth, and swallowed them with a loud gulp. Mako could feel them wiggle down his throat and past his collar bone.

“That felt nice.” Mako chuckled and stroked his stomach. “You can come out now Jamison, they’re gone now.”

Jamison left his hiding place, looked at Mako and giggled. “Hooley dooley. Thanks for getting rid of them, now they can’t hurt anyone anymore. I hope you don’t get stomach ache.”

Mako snorted. “I’ve eaten worse things than them, I can handle it.”

While Jamison was happy that the gang was gone, he frowned a little as he thought of something.

“What’s wrong?” Mako asked, concerned.

“I admit that I’m happy that they’re gone. But what if others come after you all over again? Even if they hear about people getting killed because of you, that wouldn’t stop them. I don’t want you got through this again and again, I want you to live your life in peace for once.” Jamison sighed.

Mako scooped Jamison into his hand and brought him to his chest and gently stroked his back. “Jamison, I’m glad you’re concerned about my wellbeing. I’m really happy that we met, even though we had a rocky start.”

Jamison snuggled himself against Mako’s chest. “...What are we gonna do?”


	9. A sweet farewell

Makos sat in silence for a moment. “I’ll leave the mountain, move somewhere else where I can live peacefully, far away from people.”

Jamison felt tears brimming in his eyes. “Please take me with you, I have no other place to go. And this may sound absurd, but I love you, I want to be your mate.”

Mako felt his heart flutter. “Are you sure you want to leave the village? What about the woman you told me about?”

Jamison nodded. “I’m certain, I thought about this since I returned to the village. She’s kind to me but I can’t live with the idea that you would live far away and I wouldn't be able to see you. No-one would be a better partner to me like you. You are big and strong, I feel safe with you, I feel really happy when I’m with you…”

Mako lifted Jamison to his face and kissed him. “I would love to be with you for the rest of my life, not being alone ever again. We could live away from people who wants to hurt us, start a new life, just you and me.”

Jamison smiled sweetly and kissed Mako. “We should move to the country. Have a lovely home with a vegetable garden and flowers everywhere.”

“Sounds nice. Do you want to say goodbye to the woman before we leave? It’s best to for us to get moving as quickly as possible.” Mako smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll have to reassure her about me leaving... Sorry for asking, but could I have some of your treasure? I would like to pay my debt to her before we leave, it’s a least thing I could do for her hospitality.” Jamie said.

Mako nodded. “Of course, I have some gold coins, I’ll give you them in the morning. Now we should get some rest, we leave early tomorrow. I’ll pack the stuff and wait for you at the mouth of the cave, then we leave for good.”

Both went to sleep, gathering strength for the long journey. Early in the morning, Jamison ate his breakfast quickly and went to the village with the coins he got from Mako.

Mako stayed in the cave, packing everything they needed for the new home. 

The village was quiet, everyone still sleeping. Jamison sneaked in the inn and saw the woman sleeping in a chair near the fireplace. Jamison wanted to wake her up and tell her everything but he didn’t have a heart for it.

He took a paper and quill, writing a small letter. Jamison left the letter and the coins on the counter and looked at the woman last time. “Goodbye, and thank you for everything.”

Jamison sneaked out of the inn, closing the door quietly, and started to run back to the cave’s entrance where Mako waited for him.

Mako lifted him to his shoulder. “Are you ready?”

Jamison nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Mako started to walk, the cave and the village fading into the distance. 

Jamison felt a little melancholy, leaving the village where he had lived his whole life behind, the poor woman would cry her heart out knowing that he wouldn’t come back.

Jamison smiled regardless, knowing that living with Mako would be amazing. Neither of them would be alone again.


End file.
